Von
Do not touch the coding. |-| Note= Von is Fear's sona; please do not use/copy them. — theme song — |-| Von= Note ---- This character belongs to Fear, and is her new sona. Please do not use him without her permission. The pieces written are very honest about who I am as a person, save for some things. ---- Appearance ---- look in gallery for reference "I feel like an outsider most of the time, and well, it's true I am one. Definitely do look like one-" – Von -''' When gazing upon Von, the first thing that might attract one's attention might be his tail. His tail isn't too long, but it's long enough to show off the subtle RainWing genetics in him. On the end of that tail looks to be the spikes from an IceWing, though taking more of the threatening look and feel for legitimate bones instead of simply spikes. Looking over the rest of Von, one might deem him harmless. He isn't too tall, and isn't the most heavily built dragon out there. He looks almost like he could pass for a NightWing, but he simply can't. Von has a slim, somewhat rectangular snout with a small spike on the end. He has abnormally curved horns from his mixed genes. Especially when NightWing horns are the odd ones out. His horns mimic mostly RainWing and MudWing horns, hence the curve. His body may look thin, but from his MudWing side, he can still pack a punch. Of course, he's not as strong as a purebred. From his slim-ish figure which he acquired from his RainWing bit, leads him to be at least a little agile. His talons are almost fully hooked like an IceWing. His spines being a rough mix of Mud and Night. He does have wings, and they're capable of being used, yes. His wing can either be pure black, pure white, or a deep grey to match his scales. On occasion, if it's sunny enough, you can see partially through his wings to see some of his blue tinted veins. He acquired this blue tint in his blood upon birth, so he must be careful not to show that often, as it could lead him to be hunted by someone looking for a prized hybrid. This odd dragon has somewhat short front limbs in comparison to his hind limbs. His base scales are a charcoal color, with the top scales mainly being a dark red color. His underscales are an off-white color, or something of a darker ivory. Von has the spots that sit near his eye, and down his neck much like a RainWing. These spots are usually the same color as his top scales. Only the top scales, or any scale that naturally has the dark red hue, can change colors. Which makes others, again, look to his tail first. His tail is almost always the charcoal color that he blends it in to be, but if he didn't try, the natural color of his tail starting a little after his hind legs, would be the same dark red color. His spines are a stormy grey, with his eyes usually lingering between chocolate and copper brown. '''Personality (Likes/Dislikes) ---- "Not a lot of dragons like talking to me for obvious reasons." – Von -''' * comes off as cool calm and collected ** he's a wreck ** a nervous and emotional wreck * tries to be optimistic but is really pessimistic * introvert * really imaginative though * he would try to get his ideas out there but hes really bad at socializing ** hes a horrible conversationalist but you usually wouldn't think so/know ** he gets anxiety over every little thing he could probably do wrong * he tends to ramble often to those he likes talking to ** usually about silly things like ** character ideas or pokemon ** or a cool show he started watching * he'll usually apologize for rambling and quiet down though * if someone is bashing on his buddy he can go lawyer mode on the basher ** he doesnt do this often anymore since its not his business * von thinks of himself as super inferior in comparison to a lot of other dragons ** especially since he considers himself a freak ** this adds into his self esteem issues * when hes sad he usually hides under his wings or in small narrow spaces ** he HaTES being the center of attention unless hes feeling good in the moment ** please notice him and talk to him if hes crying, he cries silently ** give him a hug or pat him to calm him down thank you * he can be super clingy ** sometimes he might throw a temper tantrum * has heavy trust issues as well as abandonment issues ** you can find out those reasons in his history * he can be mature most of the time, but he has his moments * von is stubborn to all dang heck dont even try convincing him otherwise on something * he also has '''the worst temper when he actually gets beyond enraged ** like we're talking nuclear level exploding * he knows he messes up a lot and even if he knows he should/did apologize he probably still wont ever get over what he did * that being said he has a lot of hatred towards himself for things he did in the past * he sacrifices his own mood/mentallity/emotional state for others ** he will listen to your vent, talk you out of it, and give you memes to feel better ** he also tends to bury his own emotional issues deeeeep down inside himself ** so this kinda also ties into his somewhat violent tendencies, in a way (not self harm) ** but if youre happy as heck he'll cheer you on and make sure your mood doesnt dip at all, even if he has stuff to talk about * he has a pretty good sense of humor, mostly has to do with horrible dad jokes and memes * he will respect you if you respect him; but if he finds out that you're talking crap behind his back, watch out ---- Likes: * drawing * singing to himself * stargazing ** space in general ** as well as enjoying peaceful areas in nature * writing * making new friends * food * tea > coffee (in his opinion) * dogs * cool hobbies that he cant do * daydreaming * helping when possible * jellyfish * SOME horror games/movies * cool books that keep his interest * going back on school notes and redoing/practicing them again to understand the topic/refresh his mind Dislikes: * being shut down/ignored * arguing * loud noises + super bright lights/strobe lights * being entirely alone for a prolonged period of time * history classes reee * blanking out * getting too much deja vu at a time * giving up (even though he's hypocritical with this one) ** also dislikes noticeable hypocrites (they know they contradict themselves and pretend they didnt and djfngn) * going through the same situation/issue multiple times * being called out (but most times its appreciated in the long run-) * probably stated before but being the center of attention * how forgetful he is ** he's incredibly forgetful but if somethings drilled into his memory then like ** that memory will be there until he's absolutely gone ---- Beliefs/Other * Von will always give you a second chance if you mess up. He believes that everyone deserves happiness and second chances. * Religiously speaking, he's a satanist. HOWEVER! Only in the sense that he believes in something powerful being somewhere, and the fact that everyone should live a long happy life. * He doesn't care much for politics, so it'd be a better idea to just avoid that with him. * Von is a heavy believer in the afterlife. ** He also believes in reincarnation. * He won't judge you for what your orientation is, but if he hears you starting to go off with homo/trans/heterophobic nonsense he will most likely abandon the conversation. Skillset ---- "I can't cook, just letting you know." – Von -''' * '''Fire - Since half of his genes have the dominant trait of having fire: he does have fire breath. However, considering his blood from other tribes, the fire at some points can create smoke that just doesn't smell right. * Agility - Hidden ability from his RainWing genetics. With such a low percentage, it shouldn't be expected, but he does have the agility. * Strength - Again, somewhat of a hidden ability from his MudWing ancestry. He's noticeably strong when he wants to be, but otherwise he's still not as strong as purebred dragons. * Spikes - The spikes on his tail, as said earlier, look more like direct bone instead of simple spikes. This is a mix from his IceWing and other genes. Due to the mix of the other genes, the spikes look abnormal. Don't underestimate them though - they still hurt a lot. * Empathy - Even if he may have not been in a situation, Von almost always understands the stress or pain that some situations can provide. He's the type of person that will try to understand if he's told "you wouldn't get it". He would put himself in place of the suffering individual to figure out how they feel and would handle things. He does this incredibly often. Relationships ---- "I like trying to make friends." – Von -''' If you'd like to add yourself, please tell me beforehand. Also, if you've been removed from this, we just haven't talked enough/anymore. * [[Daybreak the Traveler|'''Daybreak]] - Good Friend * unique - Good Friend * raccoon - Good Friend * [[Semicolon|'Semicolon']] - Good Friend * [[Stormbreak|'Stormbreak']] - Good Friend * Luke - Good Friend * [[Jacaranda|'Jacaranda']] - Good Friend * [[Infinity|'Infinity']] - Good Friend * titan - good friend * cloud - good friend * proud - good friend * mom (wings) - good friend * sab - good friend * [[Peachy|'Peachy']] - good friend ---- * Mother - A good, generally stable relationship with his mother. Von believes she's one of the most caring, and kindest people he's known. It's almost like there's enough love to go around for anyone when she's around. Von is comfortable talking about anything around her, and he means that. To him, she is his hero. * Older Sister - Despite some hardships when he came into this world, she was his best friend until she left to live with her mate. It was hard to adjust, but they still talk often. History ---- "I try not to think about what's happened, but I'm basically an open book." – Von -''' This section may contain sensitive topics, implied or not. Click the button to read at your own risk. If one was to ask what Von's first memory was, you would probably expect a silly response in vague detail instead of him replying with a clear thought. He would explain that his first memory would be waking up from a nap, shaking his body out and stretching before yawning. The little dragonet at that time would then hear the voice of his mother, and trot after her as she's calling him in order for them to leave somewhere. He doesn't recall anything else about that day, but that's when he believes he "woke up" and began his life. When Von was in his egg, his mother initially thought he wasn't going to hatch. That he was a stillborn. But, eventually he did. He cracked the egg and made his way out smoothly, so his mother claims. Von still believes that his mixed genetics make him look quite ugly for a hybrid, in comparison to his older sister, but his mother thinks he looks handsome. Von was raised in a cluttered cave, filled with a variety of items and food. He was a quiet dragonet at the time, and still is somewhat quiet. He was raised without a proper fatherly figure to consistently stay in his life, unless you count his grandfather. But even so, he's not had a consistent father figure. That is, until his step-father took his place into the picture. Now, Von wasn't abused physically, but he was afraid of when it would come to that at one point. This dragon almost dictated how they lived, barked at them for every little thing done wrong, and didn't do anything but hurt the family. At one point, he did do something monstrous, but Von feels immense discomfort thinking about it. So, Von's escape was at school. He made plenty of friends, lost a lot in the process, and started fresh. He met a dragon who was a year older than him, had a few of the same classes as him, and even went the same direction home. This dragon soon became his best friend, helping Von break out of his shell. Currently, these two have been going on a steady relationship for over a year. Of the events that have happened in his life, Von wants to start fresh with anyone who he might have a bad reputation with. Whether it means cutting off people, or trying to make things up, he wants things to be better. His step-father is in jail for drug abuse, his older sister had moved away, and he's here helping his mother with his two younger siblings. Not that that's an issue, they're quite easy to handle, except for when they steal his stuff. Then there's an issue. Regardless, because of all that Von has been through, he's more prepared to take things into his own talons. He'd rather take responsibility instead of hiding and shying away from things like he used to. Especially when handling his mistakes. Ever since these new, life-changing events have taken place, he's started to realize that this is just how life is. Not that he's complaining. Things have progressed without certain dragons being around, and with new dragons stepping in. '''Trivia ---- "Am I interesting? I might be." '– Von -' * Von is a lefty. * Secretly, he can sing very well, and is known to write poetry from time to time. * Von is a male name meaning "hope". * He's a sucker for flowers and small animals. * Hug him; he may not look like one who may be, but he's big on hugs. * He loves lightning storms but dreads thunderstorms. * Von is hard to scare, and he'll get angry if you do manage to scare him. * After big events have taken place in his life, he's much more open about talking about certain things. * His sight is poor, therefore he requires glasses or contacts. * Von collects sea glass; he thinks its pretty, as well as some gemstones. * Von is almost always impressed by others who can do things he can't. ** Like dragons who can make cool items, or do amazing art. * It was super difficult for Fear to figure out a proper design for this dragon. * Von can read in his dreams despite it being supposedly impossible. ** He can also sometimes predict what kind of outcome a situation can provide. ** He gets deja vu a hell load. ** No, he doesn't actually have NightWing powers. * Give him a CapriSun. |-| Gallery= note: you can draw him with or without wings (ref by ns!) ---- ---- FD2536D8-607F-4253-9ECF-61D5EC183E3B.png|ref w/o wings D3D535A5-6350-4811-BE2C-7438FB7F960E.png|infobox/headshot A489526A-1B60-43C4-8C8F-6DC434D7FCDE.jpeg|original concept 0AF8DF43-5B98-47B4-88C9-5E4D34135E79.png|vent Vonbygalax.jpg|by galaxzzy ;w; VonbySab.png|by Sab!! E9EE8B5A-7C8A-43DB-86EF-3B5A469A73F7.png|by RWD!! Von by Element.png|by element!! Fellintoaringoffire.png|by raybean!! Some art.png|by blood moon-z!! Ligma.png|awesome art by dewdrop!! VonRemakeOwo.png|done by cloud!! C2BC8F8D-9F33-4AF2-9747-A1037B5C36ED.png|by dreaming! Chibi Von.png|by avalon! VonBySparrow.jpeg|by sparrow! 499E4069-9132-48AF-AA2C-05219E781130.png|anthro von & westley by nibby! 61A28C68-ECE3-4FC5-BBD9-B73FB5E6C21C.png|human VonRedraw.jpeg|redraw by sab! JAVon.jpeg|by sab!! Von winter edit.jpg 5A91A455-DE24-4EEB-8734-95086AB731B5.png|by piggy! IMG_20190627_082155.jpg|by sleepy ItsVon.png|by moonwatcher!! 0B692330-2F4C-4B01-9318-FE935C914EDF.jpeg|by arrow!!! hes so colorful :0 4560C8CB-CC19-434A-9FD5-5EB66B481378.png|for hearts & hugs day The content presented is protected under the by-nc-nd license. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+